


Cherry and Lionel: The New Batman Adventures

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Vacation time is in session for college students, so Cherry and Lionel decide to go away since they have time off from classes. They decide to visit Gotham City to spend some time with Bruce and the new members of The Bat Family which has changed a lot since the last time they came over. I'm bored, leave me alone.





	1. Prologue

Lionel let out a yawn as he woke up that morning at 9:00, having fallen asleep inside the college's radio DJ booth. As he rubbed his eyes, he remembered that he and Cherry had chosen to head to Gotham for the rest of their time off from college. He then took out his phone, dialed her number, and waited.

Cherry was already on the phone with her parents right now. "No, no, Mom, I do love coming home... I just gotta take care of some other stuff... Look, I'm getting another call, I'll talk to you later," she then said before switching calls. "Hello?"

"Cherry? It's Lionel," the voice replied. "Time to head to Gotham. Best get dressed & packed, I'll be over in eight minutes."

"All right, sounds good." Cherry replied.

"Alright." Lionel replied before hanging up.

Several minutes later, Cherry had finished getting dressed and packed as she heard a honk-honk outside.

"Coming!" Cherry called out as she zipped up her jacket, walking off to join Lionel before looking back to the campus before looking back to Lionel as they were going to leave.

"Good, you're ready," Lionel commented as he stood outside his RV. "Our suits are in the back."

"I guess you've thought of everything." Cherry replied.

"Hey, someone has to with Atticus not being around," Lionel replied. "Now let's hit the road!"

Cherry nodded as she soon sat down and buckled up as they began to leave the college campus for a vacation away from classes for a while.

Eventually, they arrived in Gotham.

"Wouldja get a look at all this snow?" Lionel commented, glancing at the mostly-gloomy city, now blanketed in white and filled with people going to and fro in order to get their Christmas shopping taken care of.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded once. "I've always liked seeing snow as a kid before I knew the months... Snow always let me know that it was close to Christmastime, and it would make me excited and calm without ever thinking about school until January. Life was a bit more simple back then."

"I guess. This is the first time I've seen snow for myself." Lionel replied.

"They don't have snow back 'home'?" Cherry asked him.

"Nah. Never snowed in the 5th Dimension, so I read about it." Lionel explained.

"Oh... I see..." Cherry replied. "I'm sure my grandmother felt the same way growing up in Alabama and seeing snow for the first time... She told me the first time she saw it snow when she traveled with her family, she thought the world was ending."

Lionel gave a light chuckle as they approached Wayne Manor. Cherry looked up at the mansion, taking a deep breath in and out before she looked relieved.

"Great to be back," Lionel commented. "So... Do we ring the bell and let 'em know we're here?"

"Come along then." Cherry nodded.

They soon got out of the car and carefully walked up to the door before Cherry rang the doorbell. And so they both waited for someone to answer. Alfred soon came to the door.

"Hi, Alfred." Cherry said.

"Ah, Miss Cherry, so good to see you." Alfred greeted the perky goth.

"Morning, sir!" Lionel waved.

"Hello, there, Master Lionel, it's been a while." Alfred replied.

"Same, Alfred!" Lionel smiled as he snapped his fingers and the bags were teleported inside.

Cherry soon went straight to her room as she had a long travel which meant one thing for her.

"Miss Cherry... Master Bruce is having a party later, so try not to 'settle in' too much." Alfred told Cherry.

"All right..." Cherry replied. "Remember, do not disturb if you value your life."

Alfred nodded, and exited the room while Lionel played with a yo-yo.

"Think you can keep yourself busy for a couple of hours?" Cherry asked Lionel as she went to her room in the manor.

"Probably." Lionel replied.

"Sorry, but this way, I don't get grouchy." Cherry smirked as she went to take a power nap.

"It's fine, I understand." Lionel nodded.

Cherry nodded to him before she soon went to her room and sighed softly in relief before collapsing onto the bed, sighing happily as she felt like she was right at home even if this wasn't her home home like with her parents.

Five hours passed by, and Lionel was still occupied with the yo-yo. The Manor was all decorated and ready for a holiday party.

"Cherry, are you ready?" Bruce asked, knocking on the door.

"Five more minutes..." Cherry replied softly.

"That's how much time you have before guests start showing up." Lionel replied.

"What time is it?" Cherry asked.

"Five minutes to party time," Bruce smirked. "Cherry, either you come out of that room now before I drag you down."

Cherry soon yelped out and ran out of her room to get ready for the party. "BRUCE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"You said five more minutes, and not to disturb you." Bruce replied.

"Aaaugh!" Cherry cried out. "You are impossible!"

"I think the feeling is mutual." Bruce replied.

"I got it." Lionel replied, snapping his fingers.

"Augh!" Cherry cried out.

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry... I was just trying to help you get ready quickly..." Lionel replied sheepishly.

"You guys are going to be the death of me!" Cherry cried out, nearly sounding like Sailor Moon having a freak out.

Eventually, Cherry was ready and wore a dress that Bruce gave to her for special occasions and she had a red ribbon in her hair like on top of a Christmas present with a jingle bell in it and she wore a necklace he also gave to her which was handed down from his mother, Martha. Lionel was clad in a navy-blue tux with a black bow-tie.

"Do you like that necklace, Cherry?" Bruce asked.

"I do, but, I couldn't keep it," Cherry replied. "It was your mother's..."

"I just thought you'd like a little gift." Bruce smiled to her.

"Pretty primo!" Lionel added, giving two thumbs up.

Bruce gave a small smile as the party soon started as the guests arrived for the holiday cheer.

Lionel cracked his knuckles. "Well, I guess we better go join the party." he stated.

"I suppose so," Cherry replied. "Take our minds off of school... Hello, winter vacation."

They soon came downstairs to join the others in the celebration which was close to Christmas in Gotham City.


	2. Chapter 1: Holiday Knights Part 1

"Never been to a party before," Lionel commented as he looked around. "Seems pretty dull so far..."

"Yeah, a lot of Bruce's house parties are," Cherry whispered to him from behind her hand. "Lots of women wanna meet him to get him in bed and a lot of men are just jealous. Sometimes they think I'm his daughter from an old flame."

"I see..." Lionel noted, before his eyes widened. "Speaking of getting in bed... Looks like Bruce is being mobbed by those women." he stated, pointing out that Bruce was under the mistletoe and being advanced on by a swarm of hopeful women.

Cherry glanced over and rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy... I am not helping him this time."

"Now, ladies..." Bruce said, backing up from the girls who pursued after him. Just then, he was pulled back and kissed by a woman whose face was hidden, leaving a black lip mark on his cheek.

Bruce seemed to fall back into the swarm of women who coddled him like something had happened to him other than just a simple kiss. Eventually, some time had passed.

"Can we go now?" Cherry asked Bruce almost like she was desperate.

"Yeah, this party's boring!" Lionel added.

"All right, all right..." Bruce told them. 

The girls soon came over.

"Oh, uh, Uncle Bruce, I think I've broken my spine," Cherry acted. "My spine. AAAAAOWWW!!!" she then yelled out in fake pain.

"Oh, Cherry, I think it's time I take you back home." Bruce said to her, taking a hold of her, putting her coat on which made the girls 'aww' that he had to go and take her home since she 'wasn't feeling well'.

"So sorry, ladies, but we'd best be going!" Lionel smirked, tipping his imaginary hat and pulling out a harmonica; he then began playing "Jingle Bells" as they headed out.

"Nice acting." Bruce said to Cherry.

"Clearly I'm better than you are." Cherry smirked.

"Spine?" Lionel asked, poofing himself into a parka and earmuffs. "I believe you could've picked something less...nightmarishly severe..."

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Cherry replied.

"May we give you a ride, Mr. Wayne?" A voice asked.

"No, thanks; I have my own car." Bruce smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, but thanks anyway!" Lionel added.

"Oh, but we insist!" Another voice replied.

"What would you boys do without me?" Cherry muttered to herself as she walked off, but Bruce seemed to be drawn back to the car.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Lionel wondered as Bruce went back towards the car.

Bruce grunted as he seemed to struggle before coming to the car with the two ladies inside of it who were revealed to be... Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"Seasons greetings, Brucey," Ivy smirked. "Your two favorite party girls are out for some Christmas fun!"

Bruce struggled to go back. "Have...to get....Cherry...and...Lionel...." he grunted audibly.

"What's the hurry?" Harley grinned as she soon grabbed a hold of him and pulled him inside of the car before it drove off.

Lionel looked at the car as it drove off. "Oh, crud; we gotta do something!" he gulped.

"You're telling me, I got a headache," Cherry said as she kept walking off before looking around, suddenly feeling lost and scared since Bruce wasn't there with her which made her paranoid. "Bruce? BRUCE?!"

"C'mon. I've got an idea!" Lionel replied, taking her hand and following the car.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped before she made herself follow him as they followed after the car. 

Lionel then snapped his fingers and turned them both invisible and made them fly as they pursued the car.

"Don't tell me; Harley and Poison Ivy?" Cherry guessed.

"Yup!" Lionel nodded. "And I can only shudder when I imagine what sort of horrific torment they have in store for Bruce..."

"Probably make him go shopping with them." Cherry chuckled weakly as a pathetic joke.

The duo arrived where the car had stopped, and saw that it was outside a department store.

"You were right....it's worse than I could've imagined!" Lionel gasped.

"Whoa... I was kidding..." Cherry replied. "This is madness!"

Harley and Ivy were trying on tons of clothes, taking an UNBEARABLY LONG TIME, while Bruce had to carry their bags AND pay for their purchases.

"He's in more danger than we realized..." Lionel gasped. "We have to do something!

"What can we do?" Cherry replied, listening, though she looked at some things on display for the holidays. "Not even I'd do this to him when I was in my rebellious phase before Dickie grew up."

"Maybe WE can't do anything..." Lionel smirked. "But Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika CAN!!"

"Hmm..." Cherry replied. "Well, I wanted a break away from school and home... Let's do this then."

"Alright!" Lionel smirked as he snapped his fingers, poofing them into their costumes, which now had winter-proofing additions to them. "I figure we could mess with them in disguise while they keep on shopping, and then finally show up properly and take them down!"

"Hmm... Probably..." Lady Gothika replied in thought. "Otherwise those shopping bills are gonna be up to Bruce's--"

"Just another reason to jail 'em," Lionel replied coolly. "So let's go!"

"C'mon." Cherry replied.

They soon moved out after Ivy and Harley to put a stop to this.

Eventually, they ended up at a place called Bergduff's. Lionel quickly disguised them both as store employees and teleported them both inside. Cherry peeked out when she was hiding around with Lionel. The girls soon came out of an elevator together, passing them.

"Step lively there, Brucey." Ivy smirked.

Bruce grunted as he stepped out, as the disguised Lionel and Cherry appeared, dressed as store employees.

"That's a lot of boxen." Cherry commented.

"Welcome to Bergduff's, and Merry Christmas, how can we help youse?" Lionel asked in a disguised voice.

"Just on my way out actually." Bruce grumbled as he didn't recognize them at first.

"I see, Mr. Wayne," Lionel replied. "And as for your two.... Associates?" he glanced over to the both of them.

"I'd prefer nothing else!" Bruce grunted. 

"Look! Pianos!" Harley pointed out of excitement.

"I've had... Just about enough of this...!" Bruce grunted under the strain of the bags.

"Alright! He's breakin' free!" Lionel grinned.

"I haven't seen him like that since I first found out about 'Aunt Selina'." Cherry whispered to Lionel.

"I think the stuff is wearin' off." Harley said to Ivy.

"We can't have that," Ivy replied, giving her some of her own lipstick. "Give him another shot."

"Uh-oh!" Lionel yelped. "Time to take action!"

Harley grinned as she got ready to kiss Bruce, much to his horror as he backed up against an out of order elevator.

"Yaaaugh!" Cherry yelled out and soon jumped onto Harley's back.

Harley grunted before glaring towards Cherry.

Lionel cackled as he rolled around on the floor. "Yeah, get her! Claw 'er eyes out!" he whooped.

"Get off of me!" Harley glared as she tried to get Cherry off before ramming up against the wall on her back to get Cherry off.

"Not unless you surrender..." Cherry said in a bit of a dazed tone from the beating before getting hit again. "OOF!"

Lionel saw this and growled angrily, like a pit bull.

"Is that all you got?" Cherry asked before getting hit again as she started to look a little beat up. "Izzat... All you... Got...?" she then fell off before wobbling slightly and nearly fell where Bruce had fell before she started to yell out.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Harley yelped. "We... We killed 'em!"

Lionel's eyes began turning red with rage and the clothes began spinning around him in a tornado of fury. Harley and Ivy yelled out once they looked over to see Lionel having one of his episodes.

"TIME TO WRECK! YOUR! HALLS!!" Lionel boomed in a demonic voice, "NOW YOU SHALL KNOW THE POWERS OF THE KRAMPUS!!!"

"...Nah, I think I'll pass." Ivy said before running off with Harley.

Lionel began to cackle as the doors slammed shut. "OH, LEAVING SO SOON?! BUT THE PARTY'S ONLY JUST BEGINNING!!" he cackled as red lightning flashed around his body.

Cherry and Bruce poked their heads out from the elevator and Bruce shushed Cherry while Harley and Ivy stopped at the doors.

"You are insane." Ivy said to Lionel.

"OOH, HELLO POT, MY NAME'S KETTLE!" Lionel cackled as he popped his head off his neck and began spinning it on his finger like a basketball. "THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH BEING NAUGHTY DURING THE HOLIDAYS?! THINK AGAIN, CUZ THIS IS HOW IT WAS BEFORE SANTA STARTED GIVING OUT COAL: HE HAD KRAMPUS TAKE THE BAD KIDS, AND BEAT THEIR BUTTS UNTIL THEY WERE SORE!!"

Harley soon took out her mallet and swung it down to smash Lionel to shut him up. 

But Lionel just seemed to grab the mallet and fling it back. "AH-AH-AH! NAUGHTY KIDS DON'T GET TO PLAY WITH TOYS THIS YEAR!!" he grinned, conjuring a giant floating paddle.

"Ooh, are you gonna spank me?" Harley pinched his cheek with a smirk then.

"DO. NOT. TAUNT. ME." Lionel growled.

Harley giggled, unable to resist before she then lunged out for him with a growl. "Seasons Beatings!" 

Bruce soon had Cherry go out for her own safety and assured her that he would be fine.

Lionel then shot his hands out, sending Harley flying back into Ivy. "AND NOW, FOR MY GRAND FINALE...I'LL TEAR THIS WHOLE DEPARTMENT STORE TO PIECES!!!" he cackled, as more electricity sparked around him and his tornado grew larger.

Harley and Ivy screamed as they rushed off for their own safety as it seemed like Lionel had gone off the deep end.

"Mind if I cut in?" A certain grave voice asked Lionel once he came out.

Lionel turned around. "Eh? Who's there?" he asked.

A figure soon came out from the shadows, revealing to be the Dark Knight himself: Batman, alive and well.

Lionel's rage subsided, and he floated back to the ground. "Aaaaaaaand scene!" he smirked.

"I was hoping to make my own dramatic entrance." Batman said to Lionel.

"I was merely playing it up to kill time." Lionel replied. "And where is LG?"

"I asked her to run into town to get some extra help," Batman replied. "A lot has changed since you two last came to Gotham."

"So I see..." Lionel nodded.

"Thank you for the help though." Batman replied.

"No problem," Lionel replied. "So whaddyou say we teach those two troublemakers some Christmas spirit?"

"You're going to change first, right?" Batman teased.

"Naturally." Lionel replied.

"Good," Batman smirked before looking over. "Lady Gothika should be here soon... If she cooperates properly this time."

"Let's hope so," Lionel replied as he changed into Bat-Mite. "Wouldn't be as fun without her!"

"But of course." Batman replied.

Harley and Ivy soon took the chance to sneak out only for Lady Gothika to open the doors on them, by accident or not. 

"Uh, I couldn't find who you asked for." she then said to her godfather.

"Who were you looking for, anyway?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Apparently I'm supposed to find the one Batman asked for named Batgirl," Lady Gothika said before crossing her arms. "Are you seeing other daughter figures behind my back, Batsy?" she then teased.

"No, I'm sure you two will get along actually." Batman smiled to her.

"Alright." Bat-Mite smirked, looking down at the dizzy females who had been hit by the door.

"Oh... Did I do that?" Lady Gothika smiled sheepishly.

"Well, might as well let the cops take 'em away," Bat-Mite shrugged.

"This was too easy, I'm almost disappointed." Lady Gothika replied about how easy Harley and Ivy went down.

"Well, nothing could prepare them for getting slammed by a door," Bat-Mite replied.

"Hm," Lady Gothika shrugged as she soon went to tie the two girls up so that the police could get them when they would come here. "Merry Christmas, girls. Hope you can afford a tree behind bars." 

Ivy soon reached under LG's skirt and pulled up her underpants.

"Yeek!" Lady Gothika yelped as that gave her a wedgie. "They're awake!"

"Why, you miserable little shmucks!" Bat-Mite growled. "I'll show YOU!" he channeled some electricity into his finger and zapped them both. "Wedgie THAT."

Harley and Ivy yelped to that.

"This outfit is embarrassing enough as it is..." Lady Gothika grumbled. "Stupid Alfred."

"I dunno..." Bat-Mite blushed. "I like it. Looks nice on you. But if you're looking to redesign it, I'd be happy to help make it."

"Probably someday..." Lady Gothika replied once she straightened herself out. "He made this outfit for me after the first time I ever came into Gotham City."

"Well, alright," Bat-Mite replied before turning to the two villainesses. "And maybe if you two are good, the big man's probably gonna bring you something nice next Christmas!"

"Yep!" Lady Gothika added. "Well, see ya!"

Harley and Ivy looked annoyed of course once they were disposed of.

"Well, here's your stupid tree..." Ivy growled. "Happy now?!"

Harley pouted before smiling innocently. "Yeah." 

Then, an ornament bounced off her head. Harley kept her smile, but it was a bit dazed now.


	3. Chapter 2: Holiday Knights Part 2

Some time had passed and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve and Cherry sighed as she saw a lot of calls and messages on her phone about her parents asking her if she was coming home for Christmas which was something she always did and looked forward to, but she found herself unable to. Cherry soon went to the ties to find something for her own father.

"It's perfect... Dad will love it." A redheaded girl smiled as she picked one out.

Nearby, there were two college-aged young men: the first had brown hair and a squarish head, while the other had red-orange hair.

"Something on your mind, Adam?" asked the brown-haired boy. "You seem... Distant."

"Oh, I'm just thinking a little, I guess." The redhead replied.

"Like what?" The brunette wondered.

"I dunno." Adam replied.

Cherry looked around the ties, waiting behind the redheaded girl who was in front of her. They soon heard whining and crying from a little kid who was meeting Santa at the Mall.

"I've heard of kids being afraid of Santa, but they've been crying all day." The clerk commented.

"No kidding," The brunette noted. "Look who's playing him!"

"Harvey Bullock?!" Cherry sweat-dropped. "You'd be better off with Billy Bob Thornton!"

"I don't believe it." The redheaded girl chuckled.

"I can't believe it." Lionel noted.

"You know, you could be a little more jolly, Saint Nick." The woman elf suggested.

"Give me a break, Montoya; this is the lamest stake-out I've ever been on," Bullock defended. "We better get some lead on this invisible shoplifter soon or--" He was cut off with an "oof" when another kid hopped into his lap. 

"You're not the real Santy Claus!" The kid remarked.

"Sure I am, wanna see my gun?" Bullock smirked to the kid.

The kid bawled and ran away.

"Still not as bad as Jake's Secret Santa back in middle school..." Adam remarked to the brunette.

"I'm not sure if I even wanna know, but I didn't think you guys did Christmas over there." Mac said about Adam's experience in middle school.

"Yeah. It was... Unpleasant," Adam replied. "And a year later; I met you, and Jake started getting jealous."

"Bloo was a little jealous too for a while." Mac replied.

"Yeah... And your jerk older brother didn't make it any easier," Adam replied. "He kept on saying we were boyfriends."

Mac rolled his eyes.

Cherry glanced over. "Huh... Looks like that Mac kid from that imaginary friend house Atticus and I used to help out out." She then commented to herself.

"Oh, I remember him," Lionel replied. "And that's that Adam kid who had to go to that school full of literal animals."

"I feel like I was on a field trip there or something..." Cherry commented. "I remember a bunch of animals freaking out over a school bus because someone was playing the flute...?"

"Hm. Guess it can wait." Lionel shrugged.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged back to him.

They soon walked off for more last minute Christmas shopping until some kids seemed to wander in to pickpocket some people.

"Whoa. Is it just me, or are those kids stealing stuff?" Mac asked.

"On Christmas?" Adam replied. "That's a little sad."

Mac and Adam felt concerned while Cherry, Lionel, and the redhead soon walked off to carry on some shopping while Bullock took care of some kids who wanted to meet Santa Claus. And as they did, they kept seeing other people who were pickpocketing items from the store and trying to run off.

"Guess it affects all ages..." Lionel noted.

Eventually, it was realized that the Mall was being robbed by these kids.

"All right, I don't know what's going on, but this ends now!" Cherry glared at the kids.

"Yeah! You little Oliver Twist wannabes are in serious trouble!" Lionel added as they ran after the children.

And so, the heroes went to put an act for justice. The kids ran all around the Mall to get out of trouble.

"Cherry?" Bullock asked, seeing the perky goth.

"Hey, Harvey, long see no time." Cherry replied.

"Eh, what's up, chubs?" Lionel joked as he sped by.

"Hm." Bullock muttered to both of them.

"Let's go!" Lionel nce he would've been in.

"Come on then." Bullock told them.

"I've been trained for this, and I won't mess up this time," Cherry replied. "Brave and the Bold never happened..." she then narrowed her eyes as she wasn't as lucky or swift in that timeline compared to the other Batman realities.

"Whaddya mean?" Lionel asked her.

"Brave and the Bold wasn't the best time to hang out in Gotham for me," Cherry muttered a bit about those adventures, but that was of course another story. "I got sloppy with my training."

"Oh..." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, I had a lot of other stuff on my mind," Cherry said. "So whenever I trained with Bruce, he kinda got rough with me. It was kinda scary."

"Yeesh," Lionel shuddered. "Sorry you had to endure that..."

Cherry soon cornered a kid. "You're coming with me, Stumpy." she then said, grabbing his hand and stormed off with him, dragging him behind her, but then something weird happened.

The kid seemed to ooze out of her grip, turning into a large glob of clay and slithering away.

Cherry soon looked over and looked disgusted and shocked. "What the--?!"

The four children who were cornered combined with the glob, and they merged into...CLAYFACE!!!

"I knew it!" Cherry glared.

"You did?" Lionel asked her.

"...No..." Cherry admitted. "I thought it would be dramatic."

"Ho....ho...HO...!" Clayface grinned evilly as he stood at full frame.

"Play-Do Head." Cherry glared, giving Clayface a little nickname.

Clayface soon slammed out a fist and she ran out of the way as his fist broke through the floor until he turned around with a glare.

"Looks like a job for--" Cherry glared, ripping off her coat, but showed her underclothes and she covered herself bashfully once she saw she forgot to wear her costume under her clothes.

"Yoiks!" Lionel yelped before he put up a shade over her and handed her her costume before snapping his fingers and changing into his outfit.

"Open fire!" Bullock ordered, and he and Montoya started shooting at Clayface, who kept on coming closer.

Cherry took the costume and quickly changed into it after that little blooper. They were going to be accompanied by another Bat hero to help them out against Clayface.

"Back off, gruesome!" The girl shouted, landing a kick to Clayface's head and knocking him down.

Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite soon looked over. Clayface and the girl soon crashed through the window together from the kick before landing in the outdoor ice rink as people were skating around innocently.

"RUN!" The girl told the people who looked worried. "Clear the area! NOW!"

Clayface burst out of the water and clawed her in the back, making her fall over.

"Not cool, Blobbo!" Bat-Mite snapped.

"You okay?" Lady Gothika asked the girl.

"Don't worry about me." The girl winced from the cutting.

Bullock and Montoya soon emerged from the crowd with their guns at hand.

"Don't waste your bullets," Bat-Mite called out. "Aim above him!"

"Shoot the Santa!" The girl added.

"You wouldn't!" Bullock gasped.

"Not you, dope, that Santa!" Montoya replied, pointing up to the Santa decoration above Clayface.

The two cops then shot at the decoration Santa and it began to break down before the lights soon touched the water around Clayface, instantly electrocuting him, and he soon fell in the middle of the ice.

"Talk about your electric finishes." Bat-Mite noted.

"Phew... You guys okay?" The girl asked them.

"We're fine, how about you?" Lady Gothika replied.

"I'll be okay," The girl replied. "Name's Batgirl."

"Bat-Mite," The eponymous crime-fighter introduced himself. "And this is my teammate, Lady Gothika."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard about you two," Batgirl replied. "Some of Batman's honorary family."

"I'm his daughter from another family." Lady Gothika smirked.

"And I'm from the 5th Dimension!" Bat-Mite added.

"Hmm... You two certainly are interesting... Perhaps we should help each other." Batgirl replied.

"Yeah, I think we oughta." Lady Gothika agreed.

"Sounds like a plan." Bat-Mite replied.

Batgirl smiled once she became friends with them. Eventually, the police came over to take care of Clayface.

Cherry sighed once they got back to Wayne Manor and she stared at her college papers which seemed to have a lot of notes telling her to study more and focus and she seemed to be stressed out from becoming a college student, but she didn't want anyone to know about it. 

"Don't worry about school right now, enjoy your vacation." Bruce told her.

Cherry just sighed.

Bruce looked to her and soon went to his liquor cabinet to give her a glass of something. "All right, don't tell your parents I did this, but this might take the edge off." he then said to her.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Lionel asked. "Don't think that's a good idea."

"It's just one drink," Bruce said. "Just one drink, Cherry... Relax yourself a little."

Cherry lifted up the glass and took a deep breath before she sipped some before smacking her lips, then gulped down some more of the alcohol.

"I just know something bad is gonna come out of this..." Lionel sighed, and a sign appeared that read "Foreshadowing".

Cherry soon set the glass down and calmed down a little.

"Come on, we better get going as Batman and Friends now." Bruce suggested, taking the glass from her.

"Alright. But I just know you're gonna regret this." Lionel replied.

They soon got dressed up and met up together as the TV was being changed with someone else on the screen. It was now New Year's Eve.

"Hi-Ho, couch potatoes!" The Joker smirked as he came on screen. "I'm interrupting The Toilet Bowl to show you my favorite special New Year's resolution. Starting tonight at midnight, I, your loving Uncle Joker, do solemnly vow not to kill anyone for a whole year. Which means I'm gonna have to work extra fast to bump off a few more of you today!" he then let out his sick and demented laughter.

"Figures he'd have a twisted scheme like this in mind." Bat-Mite remarked.

Lady Gothika soon turned off the TV as the Joker laughed maliciously.

"Hysterical." Robin deadpanned.

"Turn it back on." Batman scolded Lady Gothika.

"Ah, there are a million better things on," Bat-Mite remarked. "Toonami is doing this marathon tonight!"

"Yes, but he might be up to something that we need to keep track of." Batman replied.

"Aw, phooey." Bat-Mite grumbled as his bat-ears twitched and turned the TV back on.

"As to how, who, and when, let's make that a game," The Joker continued with a dark grin to the screen. "A countdown of victims that will end at midnight! Unless our dear Dark Knight stops me first!" he then concluded with a laugh.

"Aw, shut up." Lady Gothika complained.

"Joker broadcast that message at noon," Commissioner Gordon told the others before showing a folder. "Since then, only one victim has turned up."

Bat-Mite glanced at the folder, then handed it to Robin. Robin took out one of the papers and took a look at it.

"Dr. John Ericsson: a pioneer SoundSearch in GothCorp." Commissioner Gordon stated.

"Says here he was working on some sort of weapon." Robin replied.

"A sort of sonic bomb," Commissioner Gordon explained. "Once activated, it releases waves of hypersound that are strong enough to kill anyone within earshot, unless they wear these special protective mufflers." he held up a pair of special headphones.

"Talk about getting an earful." Bat-Mite commented.

"Joker's got the bomb and he's gonna use it tonight," Batman replied. "He promised a countdown of victims, and there's no bigger countdown on New Year's Eve than on Gotham Square."

"This does not look good." Lady Gothika grumbled.

"No kidding," Bat-Mite added. "I heard of ringing in the new year, but this is insane."

"I'm just concerned about myself... You guys know how sensitive my ears are..." Lady Gothika frowned out of concern.

"Yeah, I remember," Bat-Mite replied. "That's why I got'cha an extra pair of those funky-looking headphones."

"Thanks." Lady Gothika said softly.

"Hey, it's what I do." Bat-Mite replied warmly.

"This is gonna be a rough New Year's Eve though..." Lady Gothika sighed. "I guess we better get it over with. By the way, nice new Robin."

"I know it's not like the old one, but maybe you'll see him again sometime," Batman said to her about Dick Grayson. "You two were always like a big brother and a little sister."

"Hey, he was my Dickie, I had to keep him in line." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Yeah," Bat-Mite smirked. "Besides, he had to step outta his mentor's shadow eventually, as all students do."

"Don't worry, you'll see him again eventually," Batman replied. "But for right now, this is our new Robin."

"Hey." Robin said to them.

"Yo." Bat-Mite waved.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Lady Gothika added.

"Okay..." Robin replied.

"You better listen to what Batman says," Lady Gothika smirked. "He gets steamed if he doesn't get his way."

"Take it from someone with experience." Bat-Mite added.

Later on, they left Commissioner Gordon to get ready to meet up for the Joker's big plan for New Year's.

"And you're SURE he'll be here?" Robin asked.

"With murder on this scale, the Joker will be close by to enjoy his handiwork," Batman replied as he got ready to go down with them from the rooftop. "Even in this crowd, he'll stick out like a sore thumb." 

But when they got down to ground level, they saw everyone was wearing Joker masks.

"Stick out like a sore thumb, huh?" Robin retorted sarcastically.

"This is so helpful..." Lady Gothika muttered.

One guy lifted his mask and soon cupped his mouth as he went to throw up.

"Not only has the Joker found the perfect hiding place, he's fixed it so all his victims would die with a smile." Batman commented. 

"Well, the real McCoy's definitely a jerk in a purple suit." Bat-Mite commented. "So we find someone dressed that way, and we're good to go!"

"How hard can it be, am I right?" Lady Gothika added as they went to check in on the New Year's Eve celebration which was just debauchery waiting to happen. 

Bat-Mite took out a pair of Bat-Binoculars and surveyed the area. "Aaaaand....Bingo! He's up on the stage!" he exclaimed.

Lady Gothika took a look with him before checking the clock. "It's almost midnight, you guys!" she then gasped. 

"Then let's ring in the new year, Bat-style!" Bat-Mite replied.

"I'll handle this..." Batman said and soon tossed his Baterang.

The Joker grinned as he played his piano before getting hit by that and his head fell on the keyboard. The Bat Team soon swooped in once play time was over for The Joker.

"Baby Bat?!" The Joker asked, seeing Lady Gothika. "You... You... Whoa..." he then smirked. "You had a growth spurt."

"I prefer GROWING PAINS!" Lady Gothika replied, socking him in the face. 

Joker was sent flying back, but ended up getting smacked in the face with a frying pan by Bat-Mite.

"Whoops, thought I saw a mosquito," Bat-Mite remarked. "Yoiks, there it is again!" he continued hitting him with the frying pan several times. "Little bugger's too darn fast for me!"

The Joker's goons soon got up and started to surround them.

"Let's see... Bah bah bah... A bunch of you and only one of me..." Lady Gothika pouted before taking out a hanky. "What's a girl to do?" she then sobbed into her hanky before she soon disappeared as she teleported somehow.

"Witchcraft!" The Joker glared. 

"Oh, boys?~" Lady Gothika smirked as she hid in the crowd as she was mastering her magic very well. 

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" announced Bat-Mite as he appeared wearing a military helmet and holding a mallet like a rifle.

Some guys soon went after Lady Gothika.

"FIRE!" Lady Gothika told Bat-Mite as she ran as they chased her. 

"Roger, Ma'am!" Bat-Mite saluted, as he took the mallet and aimed it at the goons, pushing a button on the handle and launching an extensive boxing glove, which punched each of them.

Lady Gothika chuckled to herself a bit.

"I see your magic training's been going well." Batman said to her. 

"Hey, I helped too," Bat-Mite remarked. "What happened to credit being given when due?"

"You helped..." Lady Gothika gave a small smirk to him. "And I won't mention that tutoring Drell made me go through." 

"Guy's pretty irksome..." Bat-Mite remarked. "I've met Zrrrfians who are more tolerable..."

"Zir... Zrr... Zuh...?" Lady Gothika's eyes crossed. 

"Zrrrf. It's pronounced like 'surf', except with a Z," Bat-Mite explained. "It's the home dimension of this pint-size troublemaker called Mr. Mxyzptlk, pronounced Mix-yes-pit-lick, and he has powers like mine, but uses them for evil. He shows up in Metropolis every 90 days just to make trouble for Superman, but Superman always sends him back by tricking him into spelling his name backwards as Kill-tip-zee-zim."

"Ah..." Lady Gothika replied. "I'm surprised Saiyaman's never told me about him." 

"I'm not," Bat-Mite replied. "I wouldn't exactly be eager to remember his visits."

"Hm... Fair enough I suppose." Lady Gothika replied before Batman had her stand up on her feet on the ground.

"Alright then... Now back to kicking butt!" Bat-Mite replied as they lunged back into action.

"Yeah!" Lady Gothika replied.

Batman smiled because she seemed to feel better now as she helped kick butt while The Joker tried to keep his plan in action, but it would only fail.


	4. Chapter 3: Holiday Knights Part 3

Batman managed to escape the grip of a thug who was holding him captive....only to be caught off-guard when Joker clocked him in the noggin with a champagne bucket full of ice.

"Don't drink and drive, kids." Lady Gothika said in a cheesy 80's cartoon fashion.

"Batman!" Robin yelped as he hopped off the thug he was fighting to aid him, before he got grabbed by the cape.

"Poor Bats, that champagne just went right to your head!" Joker cackled evilly, as he took the bottle from the bucket. The bell began to rise higher up the tower. "Now you're gonna miss the big countdown!"

Lady Gothika looked like she was about to do something as she looked up to the bell. The Joker laughed as this looked like the end so far. Lady Gothika soon bit her lip and concentrated before her eyes seemed to glow white before the bell broke and came crashing down and she tried to make it aim for the Joker. The Joker laughed as he was about to slam the bottle down...until he looked up and saw the bell right before it crashed on top of him.

"Happy New Year!" The people of Gotham cheered before throwing off their Joker masks once the clock struck midnight.

"Ow..." Joker groaned, seeing that his left wrist had been crushed by the bell.

"Now that's one way to ring in the New Year," Bat-Mite remarked. "Happy New Year, L.G."

"Happy New Year, BM," Lady Gothika replied. "...I regret that already."

"Yeah, only your name works in both full and initials." Bat-Mite replied.

"Sorry about that," Lady Gothika replied. "Guess I'm still a little off-balance from mid-terms."

"Likewise," Bat-Mite replied. "Figure I'll go get something to eat. You coming with?"

"Yeah... I am pretty hungry..." Lady Gothika agreed once she held her stomach.

"C'mon then. I know a place where they make an awesome cheese-steak." Bat-Mite remarked.

Lady Gothika gave a small smile before going to join him.

"You two get home before it's too late now." Batman warned.

"We will!" Lady Gothika replied. "Hmm..." she then frowned softly. "Now I'm gonna miss out on the pork and sauerkraut..."

"Don't sweat it, I can zap us to the place and back again in a flash." Bat-Mite explained.

Lady Gothika gave a small half-smile on the way.

Eventually, the both of them returned to Wayne Manor. Cherry sat at the bar, but she was drinking a milkshake as Alfred made one just for her to help her cope with any pain she was feeling from being a college student away from home. Lionel was eating the cheesesteak that he'd purchased earlier.

"Feeling any better, Miss Cherry?" Alfred asked.

"The milkshake is great as always," Cherry replied. "The food's okay. Not like Mom's though."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't go home to your own family during your time off from classes," Alfred said. "Master Bruce is happy to see you, though."

"I just thought coming here might be nice to test my independence." Cherry replied.

"Yeah," Lionel replied in between bites. "Ev'ryone needs a little time off from the hustle-n-bustle of the daily grind."

"Well, all right then, let me know if you need anything else." Alfred soon said.

"Of course, Alfred." Cherry replied.

"Right!" Lionel gave a thumbs-up.

Alfred soon left the two of them alone as Cherry finished up her milkshake.

And Lionel polished off his cheese-steak. "Not bad, not bad at all..." he remarked.

"This was pretty nice." Cherry commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Lionel replied as he wiped his face off.

Cherry soon let out a small burp once she finished her milkshake. "'Scuse me."

"You're excused." Lionel replied casually.

Cherry checked her phone to see a lot of Happy New Year messages from the others, especially her parents.

"You're lucky to have people who care about ya like that." Lionel remarked.

"Yeah..." Cherry said softly. "I just didn't feel like coming home this year though."

"Sorry if I sound repetitive, but least you GOT a home." Lionel replied.

"Rough life, huh?" Cherry said to him.

"You got no idea." Lionel replied.

"Sorry," Cherry said. "Guess it's tough when you come from another dimension with no family, and everyone just wants you gone."

"Yeah, ya hit the nail on the head." Lionel nodded.

Cherry gave a sheepish face from that because she felt like she added salt into the metaphorical wound.

"Ah, but I consider my exile a blessing in disguise." Lionel continued.

"Because you wanted to get out?" Cherry guessed.

"Those guys were total sticks-in-the-mud! Plus they wanted me gone from the get-go," Lionel replied. "So I say good riddance! Plus, I got to meet you."

"Well, I might not be from another dimension, but I've often felt like an outsider in this world," Cherry said. "The next thing I knew, I was going on strange adventures... I often wondered why I had to go on them... What made me so special?"

"Well... For what it's worth, the universe couldn't have made a better choice," Lionel replied. "A couple a' outcasts. A goth and a geek."

"Eh, I think Atticus is more of my geek." Cherry smirked.

"Fine then: a goth, a geek, and a goofball." Lionel shrugged.

"That works," Cherry teased with a small smirk. "Well, at least we met, I guess. My life sure is interesting sometimes, especially when I first met The Dark Knight himself."

"Really now?" Lionel asked.

"It's a bit of a long story about how he and I met and I became a regular visitor to Gotham City." Cherry replied.

"Cool," Lionel replied. "I suppose I'd like to hear it."

Cherry gave a small smile. "Well, if you're sure... Even if some of my misadventures sound strange to you?" she then replied.

"Sure. Besides, I've lived through stranger." Lionel nodded.

"Well... Okay," Cherry replied. "It was sometime after I visited a chocolate factory owned by the one and only Willy Wonka with my friend Katie. I won a golden ticket after we met up in person after writing letters together for a while and she let me try a Wonka Bar for the first time. Eventually, after I won the ticket, I decided to take Katie with me, and then, we met Willy Wonka and saw his factory. Willy and Katie soon fell in love, and we were getting ready to go home on the Wonkavator. It was going well so far, but eventually, the Wonkavator ran out of gas, so we had to stop, and we ended up in Gotham City."

"Alright...." Lionel nodded, intently listening.

"Katie and Willy soon decided to go home, but I wanted to see Gotham City up close after hearing so many stories," Cherry said. "I have to admit, that was kind of stupid of me. It was amazing to see it up close as I walked around. Eventually, I heard someone laughing and I went to go check it out, and the next thing I know, I got knocked out by a certain giant mallet."

"Lemme guess, Laughing Boy's Crazy Gunmoll?" Lionel replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded. "I woke up with a giant headache, and I woke up, finding myself face-to-face with The Joker."

"Not exactly the best part of waking up, I imagine." Lionel replied.

"Not the best wake up call I was given," Cherry nodded. "Eventually, Batman came down and saved me. He said I was a little hurt, and he soon took me with him... He saw something in me... I soon fell asleep, and I woke up in Wayne Manor. I woke up to see Alfred, he gave me some aspirin and told me that Bruce wanted to have breakfast with me."

"Oh, cool." Lionel remarked.

"We bonded a while... Got to know each other..." Cherry said. "He really enjoyed my company. After I met him, I decided that I should make a name for myself for my next visits to Gotham City. After my next visit, I eventually became Lady Gothika... Affectionately called 'Baby Bat' by villains."

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "Awesome."

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "Though Lady Gothika was born the same time when Atticus said he had to visit his Uncle Clark in Metropolis. Funny story, Bruce and I had to go to Metropolis for something going on at the time, and then we ran into Atticus and Clark."

"That was around when Joker and Lex Luthor started working together, right?" Lionel asked.

"Yep," Cherry replied. "It was pretty messed up when we ran into each other like that..." she then looked sick to her stomach. "Then Bruce started banging Lois Lane."

"Awkward..." Lionel remarked. "But at least it wasn't The Killing Joke 2016..."

"Yeah, I suppose," Cherry replied. "Atticus and I also nearly lost our friendship because of that. Clark got super jealous and even told Atticus to not be my friend anymore."

Lionel sucked in air through his teeth. "Sheesh! That's harsh." he remarked.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry said. "Atticus had one of his moments over it. I had no idea I meant so much to him."

"Well, you two are practically siblings," Lionel replied. "Makes sense he'd be so pissed about not gettin' ta hang out with ya anymore."

"Tell me about it..." Cherry shuddered. "I love that jerk, but not in that way."

"I understand completely." Lionel nodded.

Cherry nodded back before she finished up and went to put away her dishes. Lionel came over to help her out with dish duty. Cherry took out her phone, about to play some music before looking to see that she now had company.

Lionel shrugged. "Hey, any music is fine by me as long as it's none of that pop music crud. Other than that, I'm not too picky when it comes to music."

"Would you mind 1980's pop?" Cherry replied as she put on a certain playlist.

"Hmm... Not really." Lionel replied.

Cherry then put her phone down, playing some Michael Jackson as she began to do the dishes with Lionel.

"Hmm... This is alright." Lionel nodded as he began bobbing his head to the music while he pitched in with the dishes.

"Helps me with stress and anxiety... Especially Man in the Mirror..." Cherry sighed softly.

"The song is nice, and its message is pretty great too." Lionel replied.

Cherry gave a small half-smile as they washed the dishes together during the music.

Eventually, they both got done washing dishes. Cherry soon went to go to her room.

"She's probably going to sleep," Alfred said to Lionel. "I'll bring you to your room."

"Fine by me," Lionel replied. "Righteous new year, Mr. Alfred."

"Yes, well, Happy New Year to you too." Alfred nodded as he went to get Lionel into his room for the night as it was late enough as it was.

So Lionel went into his new room and flopped onto the bed with a sigh of relief. Alfred soon let Cherry and Lionel get some sleep since they had a long night. And so, the old year had ended and the new year had commenced. Who knows what foes that this team will encounter this time around?


	5. Chapter 4: Sins of the Father Part 1

Some time had passed and Cherry was in the training room to keep up to date on her fighting skills with Bruce since she had lacked in them the last time she came to visit for a while. Lionel was acting as a spectator, surveying the sparring match as it played out. Cherry soon dropped down after facing some goons and panted heavily, feeling tired now.

"So, you think you're ready to come back, huh?" Bruce asked her. "You sure have a lot more endurance than I remember."

"I grew up." Cherry replied.

"I can vouch for that." Lionel called out.

"How do you know you can still trust me?" Bruce smirked playfully to Cherry.

"I've known you since I was a stupid kid, I think I know you when I see you, Bruce Wayne." Cherry replied.

Lionel nodded with a smirk before scribbling something down on a notepad.

"You have done well," Bruce told Cherry. "Rest."

Cherry soon collapsed onto the floor, falling asleep as a joke.

"Aaaand that's all for today." Lionel noted, levitating her into the air with his finger.

"Very well, you guys are free to go." Bruce told them.

"Okay, then. See ya." Lionel replied as he left, levitating Cherry out with him.

Bruce nodded as he let them go for now until they would be called away to save Gotham City.

Lionel set Cherry down gently on the couch while he sat nearby and started watching cartoons. Cherry glanced over to the TV as she was half awake and half asleep.

"Oh. Sorry." Lionel replied as he turned down the volume so it didn't disturb Cherry's impromptu nap.

Cherry soon nodded before going back to her little nap.

Eventually, two hours came and went, and Lionel was still watching TV. 

Cherry soon woke up and sat up next to Lionel. "Whatcha watchin'?" she then asked.

"Eh, I dunno. At this point I'm channel-surfing." Lionel replied.

"Hmm..." Cherry shrugged as she decided to watch with him this time since it was quiet in Gotham City right now.

Just then, Alfred entered the room. "Master Wayne requests your presences in the Batcave immediately." he explained.

Cherry and Lionel looked to each other and went to go and join him with their costumes.

Soon after they changed into their outfits, they joined Batman inside the Batboat and sped out onto the bay.

"So, where're we going?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Someone got into hot water if you know what I mean." Batman told her.

"...Not really." Bat-Mite responded, confused.

"Oh, you'll find out." Batman replied.

Bat-Mite shrugged as the boat kept on going. They soon came to some docks.

"Who's the villain today?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Two-Face." Batman replied.

"And it looks like he has a hostage." Bat-Mite added.

"Exactly." Batman nodded.

"Then let's DO something about it!" Bat-Mite replied as he snapped his fingers and vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Go with him." Batman told LG.

Lady Gothika nodded and soon followed after Bat-Mite.

As Two-Face's lackeys were about to shoot the kid, a voice echoed from what seemed like nowhere.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night... I am the lump of coal that winds up in your stocking..."

"Dude... Seriously?" Another voice replied.

"I couldn't resist. I saw an opportunity and I took it! Plus I was saving that coal bit for our Christmas episode but I never got to use it," The first voice replied before going deep and dramatic once more. "I. Am. DARKWIIIIING DUCK!!!"

The bad guys glanced over as Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite soon appeared.

"It's the Baby Bat!" One guy pointed out to Lady Gothika.

"Baby, my RIGHT BUTTOCK!" Bat-Mite snapped. "She's all grown up and ready to throttle ya, and that goes double for me too!"

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" One of the goons laughed.

"That's none of your business, bozos," Bat-Mite retorted before he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a funky-looking pistol. "Oh, yeah: the Bat-Laser! Eat photons, mooks!" he snapped as he opened fire, shooting laser blasts wildly around the area.

The hostage soon came out.

"Over here, kid." Lady Gothika told him, taking him to safety.

"C'mon, little dude," Bat-Mite replied as he holstered his laser. "We're getting you outta here."

"Thanks," The boy said. "I wasn't scared... Much."

"Good lad." Bat-Mite urged as he and Lady Gothika hoisted him into the Batboat.

Batman soon came to take care of Two-Face and his goons while Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika took Tim to safety. During the fight, a fire broke out and Two-Face and his goons retreated.

"Let's go." Two-Face told his men.

And they ran off. Batman managed to stumble out of the flames, grab Tim, LG and BM, and was knocked into the water by the following explosion.

"Bats..." Lady Gothika frowned in concern.

The kid suddenly burst out of the water, and managed to fish Batman out of the drink. Bat-Mite then noticed the two thugs checking out the scene to make sure Batman really ended up buying the farm.

"We're sitting ducks out here..." The kid whispered.

Batman soon took a remote out of his belt to bring out his boat to get them to safety. They soon climbed into it and went to take off as Two-Face's goons spotted them and began shooting.

"Looks like I'm driving." Lady Gothika sighed to herself.

"Hey, what sez I can't drive?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Oh, well, you go on ahead then." Lady Gothika shrugged as she got out of the way for him.

"I'm not gonna derive you of a moment to shine, LG," Bat-Mite replied. "Merely a suggestion for next time."

"No, no, it's okay, you drive, I'll wait." Lady Gothika replied.

"Either way, we gotta move, NOW!" Tim panicked.

"Alright, if you say so." Bat-Mite replied as he stepped on the pedal and the boat roared to life, shooting away.

Lady Gothika looked out the window as they soon got away with Tim and Batman.

"Take us home." Batman grunted.

Bat-Mite nodded and drove the boat home.

"Whoa! Cool!" Tim smiled out of excitement.

"It gets cooler." Bat-Mite smirked as he parked the boat in the Cave.

Alfred soon came down the steps to see them coming. "Oh, dear." The butler frowned once he saw that Batman had been hurt.

"We got trouble, Alfred." Bat-Mite wheezed, lifting Batman out.

"So I see... Come along then." Alfred said as he helped them out the best that he could.

They soon came inside and Alfred began to take care of the Dark Knight who was severally injured, but was lucky to be alive.

"This really brings back memories." Cherry sighed as she looked to Robin's old uniform before he left to join the Teen Titans and then eventually became Nightwing.

"Yeah, don't it?" Lionel nodded.

"I miss Dickie sometimes..." Cherry replied. "He was like a brother to me. I almost didn't recognize him when he became a Teen Titan."

"Hm. Same here," Lionel nodded. "But... The both of 'em had a disagreement, and Richard decided that he'd be better off doing things his own way, since he believed that Batman was getting further and further away from his values."

"Tell me about it." Cherry agreed.

"Please, Master Timothy, not the explosives." Alfred said once he saw Tim pick something up.

"Yeah, maybe don't touch those, kid?" Lionel asked.

"Sorry." Tim smirked slightly as he put the explosive back.

"Kids..." Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh, tell me about it..." Lionel agreed.

"Alfred?" Batman weakly called.

"Oh, thank goodness." Cherry sighed to see that Batman was still alive.

"Right here, sir," Alfred smiled. "You appeared to have suffered from quite a shot to the system." 

"The boy...?" Batman grunted.

"Unfortunately, he's here, too," Alfred replied.... Before seeing the boy was gone. "At least... He WAS here."

"Get outta my room, you little freak!" Cherry glared before running up the stairs. 

"Yo, kid, get back here!" Lionel yelled as he ran behind her.

Tim began to explore the mansion for himself.

"Cozy..." Tim commented as he wandered in before coming to Bruce's office where there was a portrait of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne. "Wayne, huh?" he said to himself with a smirk. He looked all around to see awards for Wayne Enterprises, and even saw Cherry in some pictures with Bruce.

"Sorry you saw that." A voice said before running to him, taking him out of Bruce's office and back down to the Bat Cave.

"Hey! C'mon! Let go...!" Tim grunted as Batgirl brought him back downstairs.

"Got 'em." Cherry chuckled.

"You're welcome." Batgirl teased. 

"Efficient, aren't we?" Lionel complimented.

They soon came back down with Batgirl.

"I called Batgirl right after you arrived, sir," Alfred told Batman. "Apparently not soon enough."

"I found him upstairs." Batgirl replied. 

"Didn't anyone tell ya it's rude to snoop?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, so? I know how to keep a secret!" Tim replied. 'Honest!"

Batgirl soon frisked Tim to see that he had taken a watch and some money. Tim smiled nervously to that as he stood beside Batgirl.

"Let him go." Batman decided. 

"Yeah, and he better put back all the stuff he took." Lionel replied.

"Or else." Cherry added, cracking her knuckles to look intimidating. 

Tim sighed, and put back the items he had taken, grumbling under his breath all-the-while.

"What did Two-Face want with you?" Batman asked the boy.

"My old man used to work for Puke-Face, but that was before he split town." Tim replied. 

"And left you in his old apartment?" Lionel sighed. "What some people won't do..."

"Big deal, he was never around much anyway," Tim rolled his eyes. "But I can take care of myself." he then took out a Baterang and used it.

The Baterang soon flew around before hitting Cherry in the head, making her fall over with stars in her eyes and he soon caught it back in his hand.

"See? I found it after you cleared some bangers out of the hood." Tim smirked to Batman. 

Lionel picked Cherry up. "Impressive technique... But your throw is sloppy." he remarked before dusting off Cherry's head and putting an ice pack on top of it.

Cherry looked over, a bit dazed.

"My word." Alfred commented.

"Just like Batman, no one messes with Tim Drake." Tim smirked to himself. 

"So you got in a lucky shot, big deal." Lionel replied. 

"Well, nobody's perfect, I guess." Tim shrugged. 

Lionel just shook his head in mild annoyance. "Kids..." he sighed.

"Don't tell me you are keeping him, Bats." Cherry muttered to her godfather. 

"Hmm..." Batman replied thoughtfully. 

"Way to give him ideas." Lionel remarked.

"Oh, shush, like he's really going to do that..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking over. "Erm... Bats?"

"You seem to have a history with Two-Face." Batman said to Tim.

"Yeah, I guess my old man took something that belonged to him," Tim replied as he took something out of his pocket. "Don't ask me where it is; all he left me was this." 

Batman took it and glanced at it.

"What is it?" Cherry asked.

"A key of some type." Batman told her.

Batgirl took the paper and took a look. "There's an impression," she then told him before holding it out to him. "Do you recognize it?"

Batman took a quick look before answering, "Gotham Airport." 

"Looks like we're about to fight on a flight!" Lionel stated.

"You got that right." Batman agreed with him. 

"Well, let's go then." Lionel replied.

"Uh, can you get up?" Cherry asked Batman.

"Don't worry about me, alright? I'll be fine." Batman told her in comfort. 

"Here's hoping." Lionel replied.

They soon left to the Gotham Airport to get back to work.


	6. Chapter 5: Sins of the Father Part 2

Lady Gothika soon straightened out her hair and then put her hood back on which was also her mask. And Bat-Mite put on his cowl and cape, as well as his whole suit. They soon came to the roof and looked by the lockers.

"Here they come." Lady Gothika said once she saw Two-Face coming with two of his goons. 

"Then let's go too." Lionel smirked.

"Whenever you two are ready, I'm down with you." Batman replied.

The two nodded and they soon ambushed Two-Face and his goons. Two-Face soon hijacked a baggage cart and drove off, with Batman in hot pursuit. As Two-Face saw them following, he pulled out his gun and began shooting.

"Why do they always wanna do it the hard way?" Lady Gothika shook her head to that.

Batman soon kicked down a couple of goons and Batgirl knocked one down about to shoot with a cart. Lady Gothika soon stomped towards Two-Face, hiding any fear that she had so she could deal with him properly. Two-Face was about to shoot at her, but he was out of bullets. Lady Gothika seemed to smirk to that. Two-Face soon took what he had and ran away and she began to chase after him. Batman was about to join her, but he was pinned under the overturned baggage train, which was in the path of a landing plane. Luckily he managed to use his grappler to grab the side of the plane and pull himself free, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. Bat-Mite glanced over as Lady Gothika went off.

"I can't let her go alone... She's too young..." Batman frowned to his goddaughter.

"Hey, she's more than capable," Bat-Mite replied, before looking away. "Even more-so than you realize..."

"Are you sure?" Batman asked, uneasily.

"Trust me. I KNOW," Bat-Mite nodded. "Oh, hey, there she is now!"

"You won't get away with this, you miscreant." Lady Gothika snarled towards Two-Face, but he was already gone, and he had the bag with him.

"Gothy... Are you okay?" Batman asked the girl once she came back.

"I'm fine, but Two-Face got away with the stuff..." Lady Gothika sighed.

"Might as well get Batgirl and head back to HQ." Bat-Mite advised.

"All right then, let's get going." Batman replied.

Lady Gothika soon walked off with them as she looked unharmed for once.

And so, back in the Batcave, Batman was using the Batcomputer while the others stood by.

"I think I ID'd his father," Batman said, referring to Tim. "Steven 'Shifty' Drake."

"Burglary... Robbery... Grand Theft?" Batgirl frowned. 

"It started when he was a kid," Batman replied. "A real hard luck case."

"Just like his son..." Lionel noted.

"You looking for sympathy?" Batman replied.

"From you?" Batgirl smirked. "Heaven forbid."

"Huh... Apparently they found a John Doe in Metropolis' rivers with prints that match his old man's..." Lionel noted.

"Yes, it appears so..." Batman agreed with him. 

"That means he's never coming back," Tim spat as he was soon there. "My old man, he's gone for good. That's what a John Doe means, right?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" Lady Gothika scolded.

"For your information, I had a nightmare, Miss Know-it-all." Tim retorted.

Lady Gothika glared.

"He was never going to come back to me anyway," Tim said with tears in his eyes. "He was too scared."

Batman approached the boy, and got down on eye-level. "Of what? What did he take from Two-Face, and why did he hide it?" he asked.

"Hey, if I knew, I'd tell ya." Tim shrugged.

"Excuse me, sir," Alfred announced from the staircase. "But there's something on television you might find enlightening."

Batman soon came to his computer and changed the screen to the television screen to show Two-Face.

"Great." Lady Gothika glared.

"Attention, people of Gotham City; I've got a simple equation for you!" Two-Face growled, flicking his trademark coin. "1+1=Armageddon! When these liquids are mixed together, they create a nasty gas. Unless I receive $22,000,000 by two minutes, there will be only two kinds of citizens in Gotham: the dying, and the dead."

"Clever AND stupid," Lionel commented. "A new high AND a new low in the same night."

"He wouldn't..." Batgirl frowned.

"That's what his father thought; we've got to find Two-Face." Batman replied. 

"I might know where he is." Tim spoke up.

"I bet you do." Lady Gothika glared at first.

"Hold it," Lionel replied. He then turned to Tim. "If so, can you tell us?" he asked calmly.

"The old Janus Movie Theater," Tim replied. "I followed my old man there once when he was working for old Puke-Face."

Batman then looked to his 'extended family'. "Come on."

Lady Gothika nodded as she and the others ran for the Batmobile. Lionel changed into Bat-Mite and climbed aboard.

"I wanna come with." Tim said as he came to see them.

"No. It's too dangerous." Batman told him.

"I get that you have a personal stake in this, but you'd just be a liability." Bat-Mite replied.

"And I said no." Batman said before shutting out Tim so that they could leave.

"Pedal to the metal." Bat-Mite nodded as they sped out.

Tim looked a bit grumpy as he was being singled out like this.

"Don't take it personally; Master Bruce was never one for debate." Alfred commented.

Tim glared before being escorted upstairs and looked to the old Robin costume.

"It used to make Master Dick furious... Most unfortunate." Alfred sighed from the memories.

As soon as Tim saw it, his eyes widened.

As the others made it to the movie theater, they were met with guards as Two-Face's patience grew very thin. "Idiots...." he growled. "They've had their two-minute warning. Get the masks."

They soon went to get ready for their next move. They soon heard grunting and fighting.

"What was that?" A goon wondered.

"He's here." Two-Face growled knowingly.

"Ooh, ding-ding-ding, give the man with the horribly-scarred face a prize!" Bat-Mite's voice rang out in an impression of a game show host.

"It's my fists in his two faces!" Lady Gothika added, posing like Vana White before lunging out.

"Ooh, now there's a million-dollar prize!" Bat-Mite smirked.

"Blast 'em both!" Two-Face ordered, and the goons took out their guns.

Batman soon tossed some crates which made the goons run off while shooting their guns. One thug tried to run off, but Batgirl swung down and kicked him, sending him flying across the room. Lady Gothika was seen fighting independently, dodging more than just bullets. Bat-Mite was frequently getting shot, but he just bounced the bullets back at the goons.

"How does he do that?" Batgirl asked.

"5th Dimension! That kinda thing is normal there," Bat-Mite explained. "All its inhabitants are like living, breathing cartoon characters!"

"Hmm... Interesting." Batgirl commented.

"I'll tell you more later." Lady Gothika said to her.

They soon went back to fighting Two-Face's goons which was a lot easier than they thought it would be.

"These guys are goin' down easy!" Bat-Mite chuckled.

"Maybe I have grown up a bit." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Same here!" Bat-Mite added.

"Hm..." Batman gave a small smirk to both Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite.

Two-Face growled. "Too late, Bats...better find another gas mask..." he remarked as he put on a gas mask and started shooting around the room.

A new partner in crime was coming to help.

"Saiyaman, if you're here to interrupt, so help me, I'll--" Lady Gothika glared until she saw who it was. "You're not Saiyaman..."

"Hope I haven't missed out on all the fun." Tim smirked to her.

"Holy legacy, Batman!" Bat-Mite exclaimed.

"I thought you guys could use some help." Tim smirked.

"From you?" Lady Gothika replied, feeling unsure about that.

"Hey, alright. If you can do it, then I say go for it!" Bat-Mite shrugged.

Lady Gothika was unsure about this.

"Don't mind if I do." Tim smirked as he came to help out as the new Robin.

"Aw, yeah!" Bat-Mite whooped as Tim kicked a goon in the face.

Lady Gothika's eyes widened slightly as Tim proved to be stronger and more loyal as a fighter than he appeared to be. 

He chucked a pair of film reels at Two-Face. "Figured it's your kinda film experience, Puke-Face: a double-feature!" Tim remarked.

Gunfire soon shot out.

"Get down!" Lady Gothika yelped before ducking down, conjuring up a bubble shield.

Tim was soon knocked over the head with a crowbar and grabbed by Two-Face. "Been a long time, bird boy." Two-Face smirked.

"Let the kid go, Two-Face!" Batman growled.

"Make one move and I wring his feathered little neck," Two-Face remarked. "Not that it'll matter in a minute."

"They'll have plenty of time!" Tim grunted before tossing a Baterang.

Everyone dodged the Baterang as it flew all around the room. It soon sliced some ropes at the top and Tim dodged out of the way as a goon was getting up from the floor.

"Way to go!" Bat-Mite grinned.

Tim smiled to that as he showed how helpful he could be sometimes. Batman soon walked towards Two-Face and they started to fight with hand-to-hand combat. Batgirl remembered the bomb and went to disable it. Two-Face snarled and soon grabbed a wooden board only for Batman to whack against him into the crates. Lady Gothika went to join Batgirl to make sure that this would work. As the timer ticked down past 10, Bat-Mite just took the side wires and yanked them out, causing the machine to shut down.

"Hmph." Batgirl pouted to Bat-Mite.

"Complex problems sometimes require simple solutions." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"Hmm... I guess so." Batgirl replied.

"Try saying that in my mid-terms in college." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes.

"That's different, also dumb." Bat-Mite replied.

"Either way, Gotham City is safe." Batgirl smiled to them both.

"Yup." Bat-Mite nodded.

"Anyway, can we go home now?" Batgirl asked Batman.

Batman hid a small smirk to that.

"Yeah!" Tim whooped. "We did it, we aced 'em! I set 'em up, and you knocked 'em down!"

"Right on!" Bat-Mite replied.

Batman gave a stoic look to Tim.

"Right, Batman?" Tim smiled before seeing that.

"He's in trouble~" Lady Gothika smirked in a singsong way.

Tim soon groaned out of misfortune as Batman shot him a look.

"Aaaand the Bat...is pissed." Bat-Mite sighed. "Good luck, kiddo."

"Yep, you'll need it." Lady Gothika added.

Later on, they soon went back home and uncostumed as it was time for some training, martial arts wise. For once, Lionel had to take part instead of being a spectator. Cherry seemed to be taking another glass of bourbon to take some edge off as she watched them.

"I really think you oughta cut down on the bourbon." Lionel advised.

"It's just one glass, that's all." Cherry replied.

"Sure, that's how it starts," Lionel replied. "I just don't want you to make a huge mistake."

"I'll be fine, really, it's just one drink." Cherry said to him.

Even Alfred looked unsure about that, but he didn't say anything to upset Cherry.

"If you say so." Lionel replied.

Bruce and Tim were soon practicing together as Tim was going to be the newest member of the Bat Family.

"You work with me, Tim, you follow the rules," Bruce told the boy. "Rule #1: You give me everything you've got. Rule #2: Then you give me more. And Rule #3: I make the rules."

"Ah, that brings back memories." Cherry commented.

"Yup." Lionel nodded.

"Watch out for that last one, kid," A voice smirked. "It's a killer."

"Huh?" asked Lionel.

The others soon looked over and beamed once they saw who this was.

"Dickie?" Cherry asked.

"It's Dick, I believe I've told you multiple times." Dick replied to her.

"He-hey, Robin Classic!" Lionel smirked.

"No one can stay a Boy Wonder forever." Dick smirked back as he came to see them.

"Great to see ya!" Lionel waved.

"It's nice to see you too," Dick replied. "Man, this brings back a lot of memories, huh?"

Cherry soon hugged Dick which surprised Tim to see a positive emotion out of the perky goth.

"Sure does!" Lionel replied with a grin. "I made chicken lasagna, too!"

"That sounds great, mind if I stay for dinner?" Dick smirked as he hugged Cherry back.

"Sure!" Lionel replied.

"Well, she seems happy." Tim said to Bruce about Cherry.

"Cherry and Dick were always like brother and sister during our adventures altogether." Bruce replied.

"Heh, no kidding," Lionel nodded. "I figured that out a while after I came here."

"How're the Titans?" Cherry asked Dick. 

"Oh, same old, same old," Dick replied. "I see them once in a while. I'm just glad Cyborg got to fulfill his dream of joining The Justice League."

"Good for him." Lionel nodded.

"Tell me about it." Dick nodded.

"What about you and Starfire?" Cherry smirked to him slightly.

"Well...I....uh...." Dick coughed sheepishly.

"Yeeees?" Cherry smirked to him.

"I thought that was a different continuity?" Lionel asked.

"My adventure life has a confusing continuity." Cherry replied.

"Whatever..." Lionel shrugged.

Eventually, they sat down to have some dinner with their guest.

"So...and the verdict is...?" Lionel asked.

"I don't trust Cherry to keep it a secret, so I'm not saying anything." Dick smirked.

"I meant about my food," Lionel replied. "I'm asking opinion-wise."

"Oh, I see," Dick said. "This is amazing, Lionel. Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"Well, when you're ostracized and hated by every other member of your species, you have plenty of spare time," Lionel replied casually. "No friends or appointments meant no distractions from learning stuff like this."

"Hm... I see," Dick replied. "You ever meet Bobby Flay?"

"Don't tease us." Cherry smirked.

"Not really." Lionel replied.

"Well, it's still pretty amazing." Dick smiled to Lionel.

"Grazie." Lionel nodded.

Cherry wiped her mouth and sat back once she felt full enough.

"And I'll handle the rest." Lionel replied as he ate the tray, then spat it out, completely empty.

"Uh...?" Dick blinked, feeling awkward from that.

"Took care of the leftovers." Lionel replied.

"I think I need a bath tonight." Cherry said.

"Good, 'cuz you stink." Dick teased her.

Cherry let out a small playful growl. Lionel just smirked.

Eventually, the dinner table was cleared and Cherry went to take a bath that night with some music. Lionel was mostly playing with his yo-yo again.

"So, you and Cherry are pretty serious, huh?" Dick asked Lionel.

"Yup," Lionel nodded. "...Whatever that means."

"Like... Do you really like her?" Dick asked.

"Oh. Well....yeah." Lionel replied.

"You gonna keep a good eye on her and take care of her for me?" Dick smirked like an overprotective big brother.

"I swear it!" Lionel saluted.

"Good," Dick replied. "I don't wanna have to come after ya."

"No problem." Lionel promised.

It seemed to be a good night for everyone, but in most nights, it didn't last too long in Gotham City.


	7. Chapter 6: Double Talk Part 1

Eventually, the next morning came and Alfred prepared breakfast. Lionel, surprisingly, was the last one to wake up.

"Cherry, today is a work day, so--" Bruce was about to ask if she wanted to come along.

"No." Cherry replied, eating her breakfast.

"Sounds dull." Lionel muttered, before face-planting into his egg sandwich.

Cherry and Bruce looked to Lionel.

"What's wrong with him?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure." Cherry shrugged.

Lionel shot back up. "I'm okay! Just... Just kinda drowsy, is all..." he replied.

Cherry glanced to him before shrugging as she continued to eat up. Lionel continued eating his food... Even when he dozed off while eating.

Eventually, Cherry finished eating and went in front of the TV as Bruce went to work for the day.

Lionel soon joined her. "So, anything decent on today?" he asked.

"Eh, I'm just catching up on a bit of smart television to keep my brain up to date." Cherry shrugged.

"Cool. Cool." Lionel nodded.

Cherry nodded back as she watched a series that was known as Frasier.

"I think I recognize that guy," Lionel pointed out. "....Kelsey Grammer, right?"

"Yep." Cherry smirked.

"Good actor, from what I've seen." Lionel replied.

"Yeah, he's pretty good," Cherry said. "I watched a lot of this show during high school to practice for plays we would read in English class. That's why when I read aloud, you feel like I'm actually there unlike some students who just sounded bored or uninterested."

"For a while, I did write my own animation scripts." Lionel replied.

"Sounds like you and I could make some music together." Cherry smirked.

"And it would be a beautiful composition!" Lionel added.

Cherry let out a small chuckle to that.

"Thank you, thank you." Lionel bowed.

Cherry smirked as she kept watching TV with him for a while.

"Still, this is pretty good." Lionel replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded before feeling a little sleepy herself.

"Yup. Any missions today?" Lionel wondered.

"Not that I know of until later," Cherry shrugged. "Bruce is going to work today. He used to make me come with him sometimes."

"Like a Dad-Daughter sort of thing?" Lionel asked.

"You could say that, yeah," Cherry replied. "He's always loved me like a daughter."

"Cool." Lionel nodded.

"Someday, all of this will be yours!" Cherry imitated Bruce in an over the top way to sound funny and serious at the same time. "I'm obviously never going to have any children of my own, so you're the best I got!"

Lionel snickered at that.

"Gotham is an oyster and you are the pearl!" Cherry continued. 

"Great, now I'm hungry for fried clams." Lionel muttered as he snapped his fingers and made a plate of fried clams with dipping sauce.

"Hmm... My dad would love you." Cherry smirked about the seafood. 

"Didn't I meet him yet?" asked Lionel curiously.

"I know, it was just a joke," Cherry replied. "Daddy loves his seafood." 

"Cool, I can respect that." Lionel replied.

Later on, Cherry was just about to fall asleep until her cell phone went off and she answered it.

"Cherry, tell Lionel it's go time." Bruce's voice said on the other line. 

Cherry nodded, mildly irritated. Lionel was in his bed, sleeping like a rock.

"Lionel... It's go time." Cherry said, though sounded annoyed. 

Lionel opened his bloodshot eyes. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit....." he grumbled as he got out of bed.

"Sorry... Come on, let's go." Cherry replied. 

"Fiiiiiiine....." Lionel snapped his fingers and got into his costume, then teleported them down to the Batcave.

Cherry nodded and soon went to get her Lady Gothika outfit. Lionel dozed off while waiting.

"Are you sick or something?" Cherry asked. "You seem sleepier than usual." 

"Hm? Oh, nah. I just got bored waiting for you." Lionel replied.

"Okay, you ready then?" Cherry asked as she adjusted her outfit a bit. 

Lionel nodded.

"Let's go." Cherry told him.

The two of them soon went to meet up with Batman, wherever he ended up. 

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Trouble at the Bank of Gotham." Batman replied. 

"Who's the villain du jour?" Lionel asked.

"A couple of thugs willing to ambush a fellow by the name of Lucius Fox." Batman informed. 

"Your tech guy?" Lionel asked. "Let's move it!"

They soon came to the bank where there were suited men.

"Looks like the Cogs from that ToonTown game." Lady Gothika commented. 

"I never DID get to play that." Bat-Mite stated.

"Aww..." Lady Gothika cooed, patting him on the head. 

Bat-Mite blushed, though he was confused by that.

"How do you feel about kicking mobster butt?" Batman asked them.

"Sounds good to me." Lady Gothika smirked. 

"I am SO ready for that!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"All right then, remember some training." Batman told them.

They soon moved out and began to fight the mobsters once they came out and saw them.

"Heya, Rocky and Mugsy!" Lady Gothika smirked, making a Looney Tunes reference. 

Bat-Mite pulled at the sides of his mouth. "Nyah-nya-nya-nya-nyah!!" he mocked before mooning them.

The mobsters glared and one of them ran towards the two, holding out his fist.

"Whoa! You can't hit a lady!" Lady Gothika said, grabbing his fist. 

"Yeah! Didn't your mother teach you ANYTHING?" Bat-Mite added. "Tsk-tsk, naughty-naughty!"

"Watch this, Bats! Watch me! Bats! You're not looking!" Lady Gothika cried out like a little girl.

"I'm watching, I'm watching." Batman chuckled.

Lady Gothika then smirked and flung the mobster against the other while holding onto his fist. Bat-Mite then got into a batter stance....and hit the crook with a frying pan! Teen Titans Go! Robin soon appeared, he saw the crook coming and jumped out of the way and made it out, unscathed. However, the crook seemed to fly back and then fly towards him, making them both crash in the background. 

"YOU STINK, LOSER!" Bat-Mite yelled.

"It's like the Brony Fandom with Flash Sentry." Lady Gothika smirked. 

"True, true," Bat-Mite nodded. "...I'd understand more if I knew what that was."

"Flash Sentry was a boyfriend created for Twilight Sparkle." Lady Gothika muttered. 

"He sounds boring and one-dimensional." Bat-Mite replied.

"Mm..." Lady Gothika let out a low hum.

A mobster soon came up behind her, grabbing her by her shoulders. Bat-Mite just grabbed the mobster, then set LG down gently, and threw the mobster into a wall.

"Your combat training has really improved." Batman told Lady Gothika.

"Aw, thanks!" Lady Gothika blushed happily. 

Bat-Mite rolled his eyes with a smile. A frail man was shown trying to get away from the action.

"You okay, sir?" Lady Gothika asked him. 

The man nodded. "Just.... Keep them away from me...!" he whimpered in terror.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Lady Gothika reassured.

The man quickly thanked her and ran off into the night.

"Whoa...guy looks like he's seen a ghost...." Bat-Mite commented.

"I think he could give Shaggy Rogers a run for his money." Lady Gothika added. 

"Who?" Bat-Mite asked.

Lady Gothika glanced to him before rolling her eyes slightly. 

"5th Dimension, remember?" Bat-Mite replied. "I haven't seen that much Earth TV yet."

"I guess I forgot..." Lady Gothika sweat-dropped. "I think I'm going to have to educate you later." 

"That WOULD be nice, thanks." Bat-Mite nodded.

The mobsters now looked scared of the Bat Family who came to them.

"You're busted now." Lady Gothika smirked. 

"Wesker is off limits. Got it?" Batman growled.

One of the mobsters looked up until Batman stomped on him. Another mobster came behind Batman to ambush him only for the Dark Knight to whack him with a fist from behind, and eventually, they left.

They soon went back home for the night as Lionel went back to sleep like a rock.

"Night, Bruce." Cherry said.

"See you at work tomorrow." Bruce told her.

"I never agreed to that~" Cherry replied. 

"Neither did I...." Lionel grumbled.

"I thought it might help you keep you sharp and focused." Bruce told them.

Cherry groaned to that. 

"Ugh.... Your workplace is BOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG." Lionel groused.


End file.
